Guitar Picks and Silver Tongues
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: Tony, Bruce, Steve and Sarah are in a band. But when Sarah falls for someone from a rival music making team, how will she win him, and then keep it a secret? Avengers AU. OC Loki


The music blared at an ear busting volume, the brilliant white lights sweeping across the dark stage. The amount of chatter that engulfed the medium sized room was overwhelming, and one would not doubt that the stage managers were wearing ear plugs.

Bruce peeked around the curtain and gulped, breathing in deeply. "Man. That's more people than I thought there were gonna be," he said nervously.

"Aww, come on, Brucie-boy, no need for stage fright. There's less than fifty people out there," Tony said reassuringly, tuning his acoustic one last time before the performance. "Besides, we've done so many gigs, our band name is known all around the world!"

Bruce smiled half heartedly and nodded his head in agreement, glancing at the poster with the name 'The Avengers' scrawled over it in messy handwriting.

Steve drummed on Tony's guitar case just as the manager walked in, earning an evil glare from Tony.

"You guys are on now," he said as he pointed outside of the backstage area.

Sarah grabbed her cap and flung it backward on her head while her other hand reached for her electric.

The band stepped out on stage encased in fog, all of the lights landing on each of the members.

Steve started with a steady beat on his drums while Bruce joined in with his bass, followed by Sarah, shredding on her guitar faster than lightning. Then came Tony as the cheers got louder, his surprisingly smooth voice causing the women to go mad.

The music sounded great, and when the chorus came, the crowd joined in with whistles and cheers. Sarah closed her eyes and let the music take her, her fingers steadily striking each note.

But something wasn't right.

She felt as if some one, not from the crowd was watching her every move. The young guitarist opened her eyes and turned around to find no one there.

Once the song ended the crowd was going wild, but was soon silenced when the band retreated backstage.

"What'd I tell ya," Tony said as he bumped shoulders with Bruce.

Bruce smiled and placed his bass back in its case.

"So, whatcha guys think 'bout going to the bar for a little celebration?" Steve asked flipping one drumstick in his palm.

"Sounds good to me," Tony replied and the rest agreed.

Sarah bent down and put her guitar in its case, but that uneasy feeling returned once more. She looked up to find two icy emerald eyes staring back at her, but they quickly glanced away as Fandral came barreling into the room followed by Sif and Hogun.

"You guys on next, I presume?" Sarah asked as she stood back up.

"Yes, and we're late," Fandral snarled.

Tony snickered and walked out of the room through the back door, with Bruce and Steve following close behind.

Sif snorted and flung her bass straps over her shoulder.

Sarah turned her head just as the fourth band member threw his shirt over his head, revealing a large tattoo of a serpent that wound itself around his torso. Sarah felt her cheeks flush a bright red, but she was thrown from her thoughts as Fandral's voice called from the stage. "Silver-Tongue! Get your ass out here now!"

Sarah watched as he entered the stage, followed by the loud, shrill screams of the women of the audience. His slender figures began picking the strings of his electric with ease, gliding over the guitars surface to produce a heavenly sound.

"Sarah, what the hell are you waiting on?!" Tony called from the back door. Sarah sneered in his direction as she made her way into the limo, slouching into the seat with resentfulness.

The rest of the ride remained silent other than the occasional word from Tony, who was trying to annoy Bruce to maximum limit. As the limo pulled up to the bar, you could already hear the ear shattering music blaring from inside.

"Here," Tony said as he handed Happy two fifty dollar bills. "Go buy yourself something nice."

"Hey, and meet us back here at about 11:00, alright?" Steve added as the rest walked through the double doors.

Happy nodded and sped off, leaving the small group alone.

The radiant blue and green lights swept across the floor and walls, cascading the room in a sea of colour.

Tony sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink while Bruce and Steve headed to the back corner of the bar to play a game of pool.

Sarah strode over to the DJ and watched as he spun the turntables and flipped different coloured switches.

"How've things been going, Clint?" She asked.

Clint turned his head just as the bass dropped. "Awesome! Hasn't been this crowed in, like, forever!" He yelled over the ear bursting music.

"Brilliant!" Sarah yelled back, giving the man a thumbs up before turning to walk to the bar.

As she sat down beside Tony, who was crowded by a group of women, she overheard two men talking about the wrestling match on the TV.

"That Odinson I tell ya. He could break a mans neck just by looking at 'em," one man commented.

"Damn right," said the other.

Sarah looked to the screen as she was handed her drink, just in time to watch Thor Odinson pound his opponent to the ground.

She smirked and turned her attention to Bruce and Steve, who were currently arguing over who's turn it was to go next.

The guitarist shook her head and took a sip of her drink while she watched the rest of the match. But she was soon interrupted as someone propped their shoulders up on her seat.

Sarah turned her head to find herself face to face with those same emerald green eyes. But she had no time to admire them, for his sudden appearance scared her out of her wits.

"Silver-Tongue! What the hell!" She shrieked as she fell backward onto the floor, earning a few confused glances from Fandral, Hogun and Sif.

"Loki," he replied as he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, smirking all the while.

"Whatever," the girl grumbled as she brushed herself off. She suddenly felt herself tense up and her cheeks burn when she realised he was holding her hand. She quickly retracted her hand and sat back down.

"What, no thank you?" The raven haired man asked jokingly, his mouth curled in a sly grin.

"Thanks," she mumbled, placing her bottle to her lips.

Loki sauntered away, leaving Sarah mentally face-palming herself. "Nice going, stupid," she growled to herself as she watched him walk away. She turned back to face the TV with a frown, drumming the beat of the current song on the bar with her fingers.

As the time neared to 11:00, the energy started to die down. More and more people started to leave until only the two bands and Clint were left.

"Alright, time to pack up. See you guys later," the DJ said as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"Happy should be here anytime now," Bruce mumbled as he walked up to Sarah and Tony, who was sleeping with his face smooshed against the bar and a beer bottle in his hand.

"Speak of the devil," Steve said wearily as the limo driver pulled up.

Fandral and his crew waved to them as they walked out of the door. But a hand stopped Sarah in her path.

The girl turned around to see Loki grasping her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said quickly before turning and leaving.

The guitarists stood in front of the doors for a minute before nodding her head and following after Steve and the now awake Tony, who wobbled with each step.


End file.
